remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Eater
Soul Eater is a 2011 fantasy film directed by David Lynch. The film was shot on location in Nevada as well as the Universal Studios and Sony Pictures Studios backlots and stars Emma Watson as DWMA meister Maka Albarn. Plot In Death City, within the deserts of Nevada, is the Death Weapons Meister Academy (DWMA). We are introduced to Maka Albarn (Emma Watson), Black Star (Blake Woodruff), and Death the Kid (Daniel Radcliffe) during their spare time at the DWMA. Taking a break from the day's activities, they play some basketball. Maka unsuccessfully tries to imitate Black Star's "urban talk" during the game, which leads Death the Kid to mock her. She responds by telling him they're not watching Plan 9 From Outer Space, so he can shut it. Death the Kid brushes it aside and reminds her that he's the son of Death himself, the leader of the DWMA's North America sector. Maka apologizes, and the game continues. Meanwhile, Medusa (Ziyi Zhang) is scheming to resurrect Asura (Hugo Weaving) and sends Crona (Rupert Grint) to blow up Las Vegas as a distraction. In the meantime, she sends an ultimatum to DWMA threatening to blow up Las Vegas on Halloween night. The next day, Maka and Soul Eater (Robert Sheehan) are tracking down witches when they notice a suspicious person named Blair (Morgan York). They capture her soul, only to find out that she isn't a witch, but a black cat that takes the form of a human. As a result, they now have to start their collection from scratch. Blair apologizes for the trouble and gives Maka her card, telling her to contact her should anything come up. Before they part ways, Blair tells Maka that a real witch is lurking around Nevada named Medusa and tells her to use extreme caution against her. Soon, the students are introduced to their new nurse, who unknown to them is actually Medusa in disguise. Suddenly, a messenger comes with the ultimatum. Death (Geoffrey Rush) reads the ultimatum, sending the entire student body in a shock. He then announces that several students and teachers would have the honor to accompany him and the nurse (who he believes knows how to treat injuries better than anyone else) and that the list would be announced tomorrow. Maka and Soul return to their dorm room to see Blair inside it. Maka is a bit surprised, but Blair assures her that she's here for information and asks if the new nurse is a witch. Maka says she doesn't know, since she's been very trustworthy so far and was even surprised to hear that Las Vegas would soon go up in smoke if something wasn't done; however, she states that that would make anyone suspicious, and so if she gets chosen to go amongst other students and teachers, she'd convince someone that the nurse needed to be guarded. Blair then says she's proud of her for that deduction, adding she might make a good detective. Meanwhile, Medusa returns to her lair to see Crona practicing with Ragnarok (Elijah Wood). Medusa tells her that the practice is necessary for her bigger role in the distraction. Her job is to play the sleeper and pose as a guide to the caravan heading for Las Vegas. Crona happily obliges, and Medusa tells her that she had been appointed DWMA's nurse, acting as a sleeper on her own behalf to the staff, whereas Crona would be the sleeper to the students. The next day, Death names those that will accompany him and some of the staff to Las Vegas: Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid, Ox Ford (Nicholas Hoult), Kilik Lang (Alfred Enoch), and Kim Diehl (Dakota Blue Richards). The students are advised to take their weapons so they can defend themselves and their walkie-talkies so they can communicate with those who stay behind. Maka personally requests that Blair accompany the group and that, in case the nurse proved to be untrustworthy, Franken Stein (Christian Bale) keep a close eye on her during the trip. Death accepts both requests. Back at Maka's dorm room, she tells Blair that she's coming along with her. They then start packing for the trip to Las Vegas while conversing about the mission, the 99 evil souls and one witch needed to upgrade to a Death Weapon, and Vegas casinos. Bored, Maka turns on the TV and Public TV For East Tennessee's 1990 ID with the scrolling red wallpaper plays, among other footage. Maka asks what a Tennessee station is doing broadcasting in Nevada, and Blair says in French, "Shut up, it's magic." As they exit, Maka, Soul, and Blair are ambushed by Crona, who manages to defend herself against Maka and Soul. During the fight, Ragnarok nearly kills Soul, but Maka pushes him out of the way and dodges the attack at the same time. Crona escapes as the alarms sound. When Death shows up, Maka explains that they had been ambushed by a shady character. When asked, Maka replies that the ambusher didn't reveal her name. Death notes that the lack of revelation is clever. The next morning, Death sends the caravan on their way. As they head off, they are met by a mysterious young guide who introduces himself as Crona McKenzie. He offers to show them the way to Las Vegas by Halloween free of charge. Maka accepts the offer, not realizing that the guide is the exact same girl who ambushed her the night before. In the Nevada deserts, Maka notes that the fact that there's no present sign of danger is in itself a clear sign of danger. Her suspicions are proven to be true when Free (Sam Worthington) ambushes the caravan. It takes the teamwork of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki (Genevieve Gaunt), Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters (Rachael Henley and Georgie Henley), Ox, Harvar (Jared Padalecki), Kilik, Fire (Liam Falconer), Thunder (Kara Hoffman), Kim, and Jacqueline (Miranda Cosgrove) to drive Free off. Sensing imminent danger to the caravan if this keeps up, Maka asks what would help in the future. Crona says she knows of a certain blood (black blood) that will give those who have it great power and volunteers to transfuse some of her blood to both Maka and Soul. Unknown to both, it'll drive them insane. The caravan watches as Medusa (still disguised) and Stein set up the transfusion and the transfusion itself occurs. The next enemy to ambush the group is Eruka Frog (Demi Lovato). Maka and Soul, powered up by the black blood, manage to drive her off in a single minute. During the fight, it becomes obvious that something's not right about the two, but nobody notices except for Death the Kid, who has a crush on Crona. Mizune (Megan Fox) and her team of mice attack next. This time, it takes some effort for Maka and Soul to fight off the threat. Death the Kid wonders if the two are on steroids, but Crona happily assures him that that's not the case. Suddenly, Maka laughs and calls her companions over. Turns out, the mice scattered upon Mizune's defeat, leading to an obvious pun from Maka. The camp rests near Las Vegas, the night before Halloween. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, the Thompson Sisters, and Crona are sitting around a campfire. Maka tells of a killer robot from the future who tries to kill a woman who holds the key to the future. Black Star tells of a group of gambling baseball players. Death the Kid tells of buried treasure, which prompts Maka to say, "Probably the worst that can happen to us is if our nurse pulled a Long John Silver on us." Everyone laughs at that innocuos observation, even Crona, who gets up to go since Las Vegas is just a couple of miles away. The next day, the group resumes their journey to Las Vegas. Soul asks who Long John Silver is. Maka replies that he's a character in Treasure Island who passes himself off as a sea cook but is actually the seafaring man with one leg. Soul asks if he and Maka are losing themselves. Maka says, "I'm damn sure we aren't. But if we are... things aren't going to be very pretty." As they enter the big city, they are jumped by Crona, prompting Maka to facepalm and say, "Not again..." Soon, the black blood takes full control of Maka and Soul, who proceed to fight Crona as if they were titans. After the fight, Maka and Soul, under the influence and bored from having no opponent to fight, goes berserk on the group, and it takes a sedative from Stein to calm both down. Meanwhile, Shinigami is tracking his students' progress during a meeting with the other heads of the DWMA: Marie Mjöllnir (Diane Kruger), Yumi Azusa (Chiaki Kuriyama), and Tezca Tlipoca (Gael Garcia Bernal). Marie asks why Justin Law isn't present, and Shinigami simply says he had other matters to attend to at the time, not knowing that Justin is intending to betray the DWMA. Once inside Las Vegas, the group splits up, technicians with their weapons, to search for the bombs before midnight. Maka hijacks a 2008 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT with automatic seat belts and drives it around Las Vegas, searching for bombs with her tracking device and defusing each one as she progresses. Black Star relies on his teleportation skills to defuse the bombs, and Death the Kid simply strolls the streets looking for signs of suspicion. After all this is done, there's only one bomb left. Maka decides to defuse it and nearly mows down Crona, who has mysteriously reappeared. Maka chases her by foot and suddenly gets hit by a car. Crona, seeing that even the good guys get run down sometimes, though far less than the bad guys, sets off to defuse the bomb herself, but not before revealing that Medusa was the sleeper all along. A furious Maka then snarls, "I'm gonna kick... HER ASS!" Meanwhile, Crona runs toward the location of the last bomb. Picking it up, she searches for Medusa, only to look up and see her in the sky. Proclaiming that the DWMA is too late, she is surprised when she sees a figure jumping toward her. She realizes too late that Crona had betrayed her as the bomb explodes. Unknown to the others, both survive the blast (though Crona knows that Medusa had retreated). When Crona rejoins the group, Maka thanks her for saving her the trouble of locating the bomb. Soon, Asura is resurrected, and Maka runs into the fray, ignoring Soul's warning not to go in on her own. During the fight, Maka and Asura disappear from sight. Asura then delivers a near-fatal wound to Maka, though she quickly discovers a burning portal in the middle of an alley and throws Asura into it before collapsing. When the rest of the group finally locates Maka, Soul is stunned, thinking she had died. However, Maka soon assures him that everything's all right, and that Asura won't cause any trouble for the time being. Soul is overjoyed to hear that Maka had survived. Death the Kid asks Crona to enroll at the DWMA, where she's always welcome now that Medusa is off their backs. After Stein patches up Maka's injury, the caravan returns to the DWMA. On Crona's first day at the academy, she reveals stunning news to her classmates: Medusa had actually survived. She gives instructions to Shinigami concerning security measures to prevent Medusa from reclaiming her, and she and Death the Kid share a kiss. Maka assures Crona that everything's going to be all right, and that Shinigami will do whatever he can to protect her. She gets the last line: "Let's go." Release See also: Soul Eater home video releases The film is scheduled for an October 31, 2011 theatrical release. The film is rated PG-13 "for sequences of fantasy violence and some frightening images".